


their voice

by phasmophilia



Series: hey tom look it's the them [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Lil Babies, M/M, Nonbinary Tanaka Gundham, i say being 15. ignore that, its cute they are stupid and cute, thats it, they are like 15 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasmophilia/pseuds/phasmophilia
Summary: he didn't have a chance, until he did.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: hey tom look it's the them [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794523
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	their voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SOUDAMCORE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOUDAMCORE/gifts).



some soulmates never even heard each other's voice, or so kazuichi had heard.

he'd resigned himself to that fate. his soulmate, gundham, wasn't much of a conversationalist. they'd write simple questions, simple responses, simple doodles of various small mammals. he hadn't asked to hear it, he supposed, but he felt like he knew this for a long time. he knew his soulmate well enough. they weren't the social type. they preferred… animals, it seemed.

he was 15 now, about to become a hope's peak academy student. he wasn't sure how to tell his soulmate. so he didn't. not yet. maybe that was dumb of him, but how could he say that? _by the way, your soulmate is a symbol of hope for all of humanity!_ yeah, um, no. he didn't want his soulmate to feel...insignificant. they were likely much cooler than him, just in less… recognized ways.

as he packed for school, he noticed markings on his arm that he hadn't put there. he perked up. his soulmate! he pushed his sleeve up more to see the message.

**_excited for school?_** was scrawled on his arm. their handwriting was a bit messy, but not as bad as his dumb chickenscratch. he liked it… a lot.

he hesitated before responding. **_as ready as i'll ever be._** simple enough. **_where are you going?_**

there was a pause in writing. kazuichi had gotten back to packing, assuming gundham had gotten busy.

when he saw a next message, 10 minutes later, he dropped his pen in shock.

**_hope's peak academy. it doesn't feel real yet._** another ultimate?! he took a moment to process before squealing.

he grabbed his pen again. **_ME TOO!_** he wrote back, grinning. what was their ultimate? something with animals, surely, right? hmm…

**_you're going to hope's peak academy?_** they wrote back rather quickly. kazuichi was flapping his arms, bouncing in place as he celebrated, distracted from packing now.

he wrote back a checkmark to confirm, laughing to himself. he could meet them! he could meet his soulmate! and hear their voice! and hold them, and look into their eyes, and tell them they are perfect and he's so lucky to get them as a fated partner and--

he looked down, seeing a new message. not words-- but a number. a nine digit number, to be exact. he looked confused for a moment before he gasped in realization. **_if we are to be classmates, i'd like to know how to find you._**

souda had stars in his eyes, surely. _his soulmate just gave him their phone number._ his soulmate, who told him that they only talked to two humans, him and their mom. his soulmate, who would stop responding because "their devas needed them.” gundham was opening up to him, ready for further.

and he was ready to. he grabbed his cellphone and went to dial the number immediately. packing for hope's peak academy could wait.

some people never heard their soulmates voice, or so kazuichi had heard.

he was not going to be one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe don't resign yourself to a fate at 15 kaz


End file.
